Límites
by MilfeulleS
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por tus seres queridos? Yo, me suicidaría por amor.


**Pareja: **SasuSaku / NaruSaku

**Rating: **K

**Género: **Romance/Drama

**Advertencias: **Naruto-centric.

**Disclaimer applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por un ser querido?_

A pesar de todo, Sakura era feliz.

_A pesar de todo…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me gustaba mirarla cuando tenía uno de sus ataques. Jamás había visto a alguien comportarse así. Era, hasta cierto punto, chistoso. Pero a mí me parecía de lo más interesante.

Ella hablaba sola con frecuencia. Se gritaba y reprendía así misma por comentario que "_quién sabe quién_" hizo, y a veces, hasta se sacudía desesperadamente mientras se tironeaba del cabello. Luego se calmaba, y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo.

Cuando estaba aburrida, se recordaba las cosas en voz alta. Y siempre le sonreía a todos.

_Eso nunca se le olvidaba._

Recuerdo que una vez, la encontré tirada en el suelo. Me preocupé mucho así que corrí hasta donde estaba, pero cuando le pregunté qué le había sucedido, ella simplemente respondió "_Es que olvidé recordarme respirar_", se golpeó tontamente la frente con su puño, se levantó y se fue como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Sakura era extraña, pero me gustaba su estilo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Sabes, Naruto? Tu y yo nos parecemos mucho.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, dattebayo?

—Yo también _quiero a todo el mundo_.

Me ilusioné al principio, pero luego, me pregunté qué significaría "_querer_" para ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura era una persona nerviosa. Se comportaba compulsivamente cuando no entendía algo, hacía muecas graciosas y movía frenéticamente sus dedos unos contra otros. Aunque era muy inteligente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿Cómo sabes cuándo _quieres_ a alguien, Sakura-chan?

—Me doy cuenta de que _quiero_ a alguien, cuando sé que sería capaz de llorar su muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ella es impredecible. Antes pensaba que se comportaba así para no parecer vulnerable ante los demás. Como un mecanismo de defensa. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, me di cuenta de que lo hacía de forma_ natural._

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¿En serio? ¿Llorarías si yo muriese, Sakura-chan?

—¡Claro que sí, tonto! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?

—¿Y Kakashi-sensei, dettebayo?

—También.

—Hm… ¿Qué tal Shino?

—¡Ya déjalo, Naruto!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura era muy sensible. A veces chillaba, y lloraba por cualquier cosa. Era pequeña y le era imposible quedarse quieta. Tenía problemas para hacerse entender, porque pensaba y decía las cosas de forma poco común, pero hasta en ese entonces, no había visto a nadie de la aldea dejar de intentar comprenderla pacientemente cuando comenzaba con sus parloteos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—…¿Y Sasuke-teme?

—Yo _amo_ a Sasuke-kun.

—Eh… ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¿Llorarías con más fuerza?

—Si Sasuke-kun muriese, yo me_ suicidaría_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ocasiones, tenía una lucidez monstruosa. Hablaba tan segura de sí misma, que me encontré a mi mismo varias veces escuchándola embelesado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Piénsalo un momento ¿De acuerdo?, ¿Qué harías tú?

—¿Si el teme muriese? Pues…

—No, tonto. Si la persona que más amas en este mundo, falleciera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura era muy gruñona. Se enojaba con facilidad y muchas veces lo hacía con ella misma. Se victimizaba y culpaba por casi todo. No tenía orgullo, y se ponía muy testaruda cuando quería tener la razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Viviría cada día del resto de mi vida, por esa persona.

—No, Naruto…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque no necesitaba serlo, ella siempre tenía razón sobre mí, incluso cuando no se daba cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Así, solo estarías viviendo esperando la muerte…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ese momento, no me di cuenta de qué tan en serio debía tomar mis conversaciones con Sakura.

Jamás volvimos a hablar del tema, y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.  
Dos meses después de eso, unos ANBU trajeron la mala noticia a Konoha; Sasuke había muerto en batalla. Luchando contra su hermano Itachi Uchiha.

_Pensé que lo lograrías, teme…_

Esa tarde, fui al departamento de Sakura… después de todo, "_hoy era ese día_". Ni siquiera me molesté en golpear la puerta, simplemente entré y allí estaba; tirada en el suelo toda ensangrentada.

_Un kunai en el corazón_

Justo a su lado, estaba la fotografía del equipo siete, aquella que nos tomamos de más pequeños. Pero, estaba cortada y solo estaban Sasuke y ella. Sonreí inconscientemente para mis adentros;

—_Parece que al final… sí fuiste capaz de hacerlo_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y hoy, con ciento seis años, me encuentro en mi lecho de muerte. No me sorprende estar recordándote una última vez… Tú eras, esa persona que más amaba en este mundo, y creo…

—_Creo que por fin estoy listo para dejar este mundo, Sakura-chan_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
